Kiss and Tell
by Sage1982
Summary: I saw an old Friend's episode recently and made me think  of this story.  Rizzles implied.


"The lab reports on those fibers should be in shortly."

"Good, hopefully it will give us what we need to nail this guy. I can't believe people are still killing their spouses for insurance money. That is so 1980's." Jane discarded her jacket while the waitress

put their food on the table. Jane had suggested a diner a couple blocks from the precinct for lunch. "This guy's motive is as cheesy as that bad toupee he wears. Did you see it?"

Maura simply shoot her head at Jane. "I did. And yes it was indeed unforntunate."

"You are being way too kind." Both woman laughed.

Then with a twinge of horror across her soft features, Maura watched Jane drench her salad in Ranch dressing. Try as she may to ignore the activity, she couldn't.

"Jane?"

"Yeah." Jane looked up and licked a spot of dressing off the the tip of her thumb.

"You know if you're going to drown your side salad in dressing like that you should have simply ordered the curly fries."

"I would have but a certain doctor started ranting at me about making healthier food selections while I was ordering."

"I did not rant..."

"Maura, your ranting may not be like everyone else's but its still ranting. I didn't order the damn fries, so cut me a break."

Maura sighed and squeezed a few lemon wedges as her dressing over her salad. "Your heart, colon, gall bladder, and many other organs will thank me in the years to come, even if you don't."

"Thank you Maura." Jane said with puppy dog eyes before a broad grin spread across her cheeks. "That's from me and my body."

"You're welcome."

"Oh Ma called earlier today and wanted to know if you were coming for Ghocchi night. I told her that you probably had a date with aerobics boy." The detective leaned in a bit. "Is his accent for real?"

"Yes, his accent is real and yes I'm free tonight. I'll bring a bottle of red wine. How about a full bodied Cabernet Sauvignon from California?" Jane's family had pretty much adopted Maura over the last couple months. If Maura had to count, which she had of course, statistically she'd probably been hugged more by Jane's parents then her own in the same time span.

"Maura, if it has alcohol in it, the Rizzoli clan will definitely drink it." Jane eyed her friend carefully. "Are you not seeing Brock anymore?"

Maura paused in her chewing as if mulling over the question. "No, I don't believe I will." She continued chewing.

"What happened?" Maura pretty much dumped a guy for any imperfection. If anyone else, Jane would have called Maura a snob for this trait. But knowing the other woman as she did, she'd simply accepted it as a symptom of Maura's overanalyzing and trying to control the world around her. "He doesn't have a receding gum line. He doesn't look as if he has some weird ass disease. So what's the deal?"

Maura sighed, not really wanting to tell Jane the truth. She knew the detective would tease her. But since she was not capable of telling a lie, she divulged. "He called my hair blonde."

Jane looked puzzled before her eyes swept over Maura's perfectly combed hair. "And?"

"Jane, I do not have blonde hair."

"To be fair in certain lighting it does..."

"It is not blonde." Maura stated again firmly.

"Ok." Jane had been party to more than her share of conversations pertaining to people's misconception of the Maura as a blonde. Her eyes would gloss over as Maura conjured up phrases such as undertone, highlights, pigment enumelanin, and resultant visible hues. She was too tired and hungry to participate today. "And for that you're dumping him?"

"It's a sign that he hasn't taken the time to even familiarize himself with me on the surface. It's the same thing as if a guy said you have blue eyes instead of the beautiful soft brown eyes you do have."

To Jane it was not the same thing, since she obviously didn't have blue eyes but to her best friend it was the same. So Jane would leave it at that. "Maura you gotta start getting pass the small things. Its the big things that matter if you know what I mean."

"Are you referring to my breasts?" Maura asked looking down at her bosom. "Brock does seem to like them very much." Jane burst out laughing. So loud in fact, it seemed to drown out most conversations around them and drew a few stares. Maura really did like Jane's full out laugh. It seemed to come from a deep place inside her. It was robust and far from demure, yet femininely striking. It was contagious as well as she felt herself release a small chuckle.

"I bet." Jane managed to say as she wiped at her tearing eyes. While no one could ever accuse the M.E. of dressing trashy, Jane knew definitely the woman did NOT dress modestly. With the same precision she attacked everything else in her life, every womanly curve on her was dressed to show its glory and always in an appropriate manner. Jane really liked the deep blue sweater dress she'd chosen to wear today. If Jane was not mistaken, she was wearing it with some black expensive looking knee boots. Frost really got a kick out of Maura wearing knee boots.

"Sometimes the way he stares at them teeters on rude. Thank you, that is an aspect I'd almost forgotten to add to my con list in his file."

"File?"

"You don't keep files..." Maura quickly stopped her question when she saw the look on Jane's face. "Everyone has their own system." She suddenly found her food more interesting than before.

Jane merely smirked, and locked the tidbit away to be released during another conversation. "I can't believe you're done with Brock and Jorge is still obsessed with me!"

"Obsessed?" Maura smiled her perfect smile and Jane could have sworn she saw it sparkle like a Colgate commercial. "You do tend to exaggerate."

"Well doctor how would you describe it? I'm still getting texts, emails, phone calls, flowers, and just this morning a damn Teddy Bear was waiting for me at my desk."

Maura precisely cut her quiche into eight small equal portions. She stabbed one piece with her fork. "But I thought he assumed you were gay."

"Apparently he finds it sexy." Jane held up her phone showing Maura one of Jorge's latest texts.

Maura chewed her food thorougly and read the message with her eyebrows raising slightly at the vivid language. "I see." She nodded. "There is statistical data that supports the thinking that men do find the idea of two women together pleasurable."

Jane smirked. "Really Maura? Statistical data? Any issue of Hustler magazine could support that theory." She sipped on her water.

"Jane, you read Hustler magazine?" Maura asked with her trademark slight tilting of the head. Jane began choking on her drink, wincing as the liquid tried to make its way through her nose. She covered her mouth with her fist and tried to breathe through her nose. Maura almost grinned. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course not!" Jane hissed and cleared her throat.

"But you just said..."

"Geez woman, I grew up with brothers and sometimes they left their _reading _material laying around the house."

"And you read it?"

"No I didn't read it!"

"Then how do you know..."

"Fine." Jane was exasperated. "I may have took a peek to see why Ma was always yelling at them...doesn't every one at least once?"

"Not me."

"Of course, not you Maura." Jane's phone buzzed again. She peeked at it and rolled her eyes. "And you say he's not obsessed?"

"Jorge?"

"I could almost set my watch by the guy."

"He is quite taken with you. Are you sure you don't want to give him another chance. He is quite good-looking. And again being a nurse is an honorable profession for any woman or man."

"Did you even hear me when I said, he WANTS to be a stay at home Dad? You know he even sent me a link to one of those sites where you upload your picture and they show what your kid would look like."

Jane searched through her blackberry for the link.

"You know alot of those sites are running unreliable software. So I wouldn't put much stock in it. Jane I could show you tons of data to prove you would mostly have an attractive baby with anyone that fell within the acceptable range of attractiveness. Which Jorge most certainly does." She looked at the image Jane showed and laughed. "Cute. Ah yes, dimples. But would the ears really be that big?"

"What dude does that?"

"He is sensitive in a non-traditional male way I suppose. Even still..."

"Seriously Maura? Would you be saying the same thing if I said he accidentally called my hair auburn?" Maura closed her mouth and smirked. "Thank you"

"Your charms seem to have overpowered him."

"It must be my stunning good looks and sense of style." Jane batted her eyes before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Highly doubtful."

"Excuse me?"

Maura's perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed a bit. "Stunning good looks." She nodded slowly. "I'll give you that. But Jane the way you dress is highly debatable. Therefore I can't quite agree with _sense of style_."

"Hey!"

"Jane, your choice of pant suit today really did warrant a different color of shoes, if not another style of shoe all together. And the shirt underneath, if the color was a bit more..."

Jane held up a hand to cut her off. "Thanks Dr. Vera Wang, I get it."

Their phones went off simultaneously, with Maura's beeping indicating a message and Jane's playing Usher's song "Yeah" to indicate Frost was calling.

"Lab results are back in." Maura said.

"Frost said he got some data off the discarded laptop we found in the dumpster. Guess we should head back to the precinct." Jane was already motioning for the waitress. "I'm getting chocolate shake to go, you want one?"

"You are a medical marvel. Where does it all go?" Maura was always in awe of how in shape Jane was considering her less than healthy eating habits.

"Never never land." Jane joked. "I'm sure my hips will find it one day."

A few minutes later they approached Maura's car. Jane still couldn't believe Maura owned the sleek silver Audio R8. Like its owner, the car definitely had head turning style. "I'm sure Brock is going to miss this car." Jane slid into the luxurious interior and always felt a little under dressed to be riding in the exotic car.

"I think he liked this car more than me." Maura buckled her seatbelt and eyed Jane's milkshake. "You're not going to spill that are you?"

"No ma'am." Jane gave a little salute. "Have you seen my paycheck, I can't afford to."

"That's what you said last week when you got in here eating that jelly donut." Maura placed her shades on. "Remember?"

Even with the shades covering them, Jane could feel Maura's hazel eyes on her. "Dully noted."

Maura maneuvered into traffic, the smooth purr of the engine brining a smile to her face. Maura was an excellent driver, a little too perfect for Jane's nerves. She obeyed all laws and signs without fail. "How the heck do you dress and look like a movie star, have a car like a rock star, but drive like someone's freaking grandmother."

"It's called finesse."

"You're wasting a $150,000 automobile Maura. You should have bought a Ford Focus."

Maura sighed. "I was going to save this as a surprise for this weekend but since I seem to be dropping another few notches on your coolness scale. I was thinking of taking this car." She patted the steering wheel affectionately. "...down to the track in New Hampshire. It's a safe and suitable environment to show this car's full potential. I think I can get comparable times to my last recorded ones."

"You? At a race track?"

"Yes."

"You own your own suit, don't you?"

"Of course I do. And I look badass in it." She smiled. "Would you like to come along?"

"Heck yeah!" Jane grinned, her dimples more than just peeking through. "Can I drive it?"

Maura pursed her full lips. "Well..."

"Pretty please." Jane pleaded she laid a hand on Maura's arm. "I'll be your BFF. You would so be my Oprah and I would be your Gayle."

**Author's Notes:** I was watching an old Friend's episode and it made me think of this story. I imagine it takes place not long after the episode "I Kissed a Girl." Please forgive any grammer mistakes :) I hope you like it!

"Aren't you due in traffic court some day this week?"

"I'm a cop" She slurped on her milkshake. "They'll throw it out."

To Maura's slight annoyance, Jane switched the radio station to blast Ceelo's radio edited version of "Forget You". Jane started to sing along and she tapped on her knee.

"Did Jorge ever hear you sing?" Maura pulled into the parking garage at the precinct.

"No."

"Maybe if you sing for him, it will solve your issue."

"Whatever! Besides I sound much better in the shower."

"Don't we all." Maura had driven to the least populated section of the garage so she could double park. "Jane there has got to be something you've omitted from your time with Jorge."

Jane got out of the car. "We only had the one date Maura. Then he drove me home. We made out a little. Then when we actually started talking, things kinda just went down hill."

"You made out with Jorge?" Maura asked with wide hazel eyes.

"Yeah, did I forget to tell you that?" Jane smirked.

"Yes, you most certainly did."

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"How was it?"

Jane pushed the elevator button. "See you should have let me drive Maura. Since we drove your uber vehicle, we had to park in middle no where way up here. The elevator is going to take forever..."

Maura sighed. "Jane?"

"Huh?"

"Back to the kiss..."

"Oh, yeah." Jane leaned against the wall. "A little sloppy on his part, but I went with it. Might have let him get to second base, had he not started talking about having my babies. Geesh."

Maura tapped her chin as she took in the information, her eyes focused on Jane's lips. "Are you a good kisser?"

"What kind of question is that?" Maura puffed out her chest a little. "I'm Italian, of course I'm a good kisser."

"That's a bit of a cliche, isn't it?"

"Maybe. But it doesn't mean it isn't true." Jane nodded slightly. "You know Grandma Bella always told me to be careful who I wasted my kisses on."

The elevator doors open and both woman got on. "Why is that?"

"Because they could stick" Her last words were spoken with her best attempt at an Italian accent. " Meaning, you might not able to easily get rid of that person." Jane laughed. "I use to always think she was crazy...but maybe she was right. Apparently Rizzoli women have lips that are not easily forgotten." Jane playfully blew a kiss Maura's way.

The medical examiner tilted her head. "Maybe that's why he still wants you."

"Because I kissed him too well?"

"It is said that just after one kiss, a person comes to know whether you are the one they can spend their entire life with... or not. Infact, being a good kisser is one of the essential requirements of having good physical relations between the partners. A kiss could signal anything, from emotional affection to passionate desire. What you are able to convey to the other partner will depend upon the way you kiss them."

"I conveyed the wrong thing?" The door shuts.

"Unintentionally perhaps. What message were you trying to give him?"

"Duh, that I was kissing him."

"That's it?"

"That's all there needs to be. The meaning behind kissing for me...is kissing."

"But what about changing face positions, your rhythm, ...use of tongue?" Maura asked.

Jane laughed. "My goodness you have a list for everything."

"Lists eliminate confusion."

"My good doctor if you are thinking about any kind of list while you are being kissed, then someone isn't doing something right."

"Are you somehow insinuating that I am a not a good kisser or that I don't know the difference between a good kisser and a bad one."

"I would never..."

"Jane?" Maura interrupted her.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to kiss you."

"Say what..." Before Jane could finish her statement or fully register what Maura Isles had just said, the doctor was intertwining her fingers in dark hair and pulling Jane towards her. The shock rendered her motionless as she left Maura's lips brush hers, before settling more firmly there. Jane's body had a mind of its own with her lips opening just a bit, as Maura did the same. Then the other woman began moving

her lips...kissing Jane!

Maura pulled slowly away, giving her a light, gentle, almost chaste kiss before she opened her eyes and smiled at Jane.

The detective was at a lost for words, but quickly found some. "What the hell was that?"

"Research." The doctor answered with a smirk. "I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"And?" Jane exclaimed, not believing what the doctor had just done. Maura tilted her head to the side as if mulling it over, and Jane could tell by the look in her eyes she had come to a conclusion. Jane patience was growing thin. "Seriously say something!"

The elevator doors opened and Maura moved forward to step through them. She turned around towards Jane. "Unlike some people I know, I don't kiss and tell."

When the elevator doors closed, Detective Jane Rizzoli mouth hung wide open.


End file.
